1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerostatic bearing spindle system using a unidirectional porous metal, and more particularly, to an aerostatic bearing spindle system using a unidirectional porous metal capable of being used to serve as bearings in a region is in contact with the porous metals when the porous metals are rotated at a high speed, the porous metals being manufactured to have high porosity and directionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, devices using an air bearing system as a high-speed rotating apparatus have problems that, since a motor as a heat source is installed inside the air bearing system, the main axis may be deformed and burnt on due to the vibration, abrasion and friction heat when the main axis is rotated at a high speed, which adversely affects the precision and stability of machine tools.
Also, grooves (diameter: 0.2 to 0.3 mm) are formed in a sintered material or a metal pipe that has been used as a bearing material in the conventional air bearing systems, and an oil film is formed between the axis and the bearings by allowing air to flow in and out. As a result, the formed oil film serves as the bearings that prevent the direct contact between the axis and the bearings.
However, the balancing of the entire air bearing system may be made unstable since the pressure distribution of air may be made non-uniform due to the limitations of the precision machining technology to form micro grooves onto the conventional bearing materials, and therefore the hardness of the aerostatic bearing spindle system may be deteriorated due to the air hammer phenomenon, etc.